


RinPana Food Dating

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Awkward Dates, Belly Rubs, Chubby Koizumi Hanayo, F/F, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Maids, WHOLESOME 100, belly kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: Rin and Hanayo are both quite nervous when it comes to going out on dates, unless food is involved. So, Rin and Hanayo go to places throughout Akihabara to eat together.
Relationships: Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo
Kudos: 12





	RinPana Food Dating

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [VNVdarkangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VNVdarkangel)

Heat. Heat was enveloping the city, as expected of the early stages of summer. It was past the rainy season of June, and now the sun was out. A perfect day for couples to go out on dates. Especially during the weekends, when students were able to relax... only on Sundays depending on the school. For the students of Otonokizaka, that wasn't a problem. They were free on both weekend days. On the Friday evening, while the second year trio of the remaining members of μ's were adjourning their group meeting with Yukiho and Alisa , Rin got super close to Hanayo with a smile beaming on her face. 

"Kayyyyyyyyyyyyyo-chin! Wanna hang out over the weekends?" Her chipper tone chirped, the brunette looked at her, a slight blush forming on her naturally soft cheeks. A date. Not that they would call it that. Making any openly romantic comment would make the two break out into an anxious blush. The relaxed term 'hang out' was perfect for their combined lack of romantic confidence. 

"S-Sure Rin-chan, a-as long as you don't have any studying to do for our upcoming exams." Hanayo responded as confidently as she could. Rin shook her head with a grin.

"No studying needed! Rin has been studying English super hard at home and listened to the teacher! Rin will be a-okay nya!" This surprised Hanayo. Rin actually focusing on her lack of understanding of English? She really is trying to mature mentally.

"W-Well then, let us go out tomorrow." The slight nervous tone came out of Hanayo. 'Going out' is basically another term of 'dating', luckily Rin didn't catch that, she was too excited about their date tomorrow!

"Yay! Rin will think of where to go for tomorrow then!" She picked up her bag and rushed out of the room. "See you tomorrow Kayo-chin~!" The brunette squeaked, standing up from her seat and picking up her bag.

"Wah! W-Wait for me Rin-chan!" Hanayo called out, trying her best to catch up to her athletic girlfriend, leaving Maki alone with her two juniors in awkward silence.

Saturday came, Rin was happily humming to herself. She was looking at her wardrobe which changed dramatically after the events of Autumn the year before. There was a balance of clothing styles, casual boyish outfits fit for a tomboy, casual skirts that work with any shirt, short hemmed dresses that are perfect to wear for a date or a casual outing, the dress she wore for the fashion show live and one lone formal silk dress which was made for Rin's birthday photo shoot. She looked at the birthday dress with a gentle giggle, thinking back to the brimming nervousness of wearing it. Wearing it made her think she looked like a princess from a fairy tale. A big smile came to her as she looked through once more, opting for a more casual look. Just a tank top and a skirt, both orange in colour. She looked in the mirror at herself, front to back, side to side. The tank top perfectly showed off her flat tummy, the skirt hanging snug around her thin frame. She smiled with confidence, picking up her over-the-shoulder handbag and throwing the strap around her shoulder, running downstairs to get on her shoes to leave outside and making her way to Hanayo's house.

Hanayo was also trying to find something to wear for her and Rin's 'hang out'. The girl was having a more difficult time, not only because she had many more clothing options deemed 'girly', but also that she got... distracted by something. With her shirt off, she could see how the lack of idol training and her appetite was catching up to her. She furrowed her brows, using her thumbs and index fingers to pinch at the slight handles on her hips, her gaze then falling to her own tummy which contrasted Rin's entirely. Her belly slightly hung over her indoor wear. Her frame wasn't wide, nowhere near that level of pudge yet, but she was slowly getting there... she gently whined, her hand going under her slight overhang and feeling her tummy pooch. 

"I'm getting fat..." She quietly mumbled to herself, only to get distracted by her phone vibrating with a soft message tone. A cat's mew. That would be Rin messaging her. She quickly rushed to her phone and looked at it.

'I'm on my way Kayo-chin! >w</'

The message made her smile a little. She almost forgot, Rin loved her no matter how she looked. She needn't worry. She turned back to her wardrobe and focused on picking a cute outfit to wear for her girlfriend.

The doorbell went, prompting Hanayo to finish packing her wallet and makeup bag. She didn't go overkill on the makeup, only choosing to apply a little bit of lip gloss. She gave a quick glance to her glasses and contact lenses case, quickly making the decision to wear her glasses after making sure the glass lenses were clean. She put on her shoes at the mat and opened the door, immediately being hugged by her ginger partner. 

"A-Ah! Rin-chan!" Hanayo could only give a giggle, she enjoyed Rin's tight but loving cuddles, the ginger herself, smiling happily. Rin stepped back and looked at Hanayo's attire, admiring how pretty she was in her light summer dress.

"Kayo-chin, you're beautiful!" Rin gently gasped. The compliment painted a red tinge on Hanayo's cheeks, making her heart gently thump.

"Y-You're rather p-pretty too Rin-chan..." She nervously commented back, now it was Rin's turn to blush.

"A-Ah, thank you..." She wasn't good at receiving compliments either. She did notice Hanayo was looking slightly intensely at the girl's abdomen, with a slight pout.

"Not fair, you wear tank tops super well, yet I..." Now it was Rin's turn to pout.

"Kayo-chin, your tummy is super cute nya! Rin's sure you'd look good in a tank top too, pudgy or not!" Rin said with pure confidence.

Hanayo's face turned entirely red, before she broke into a short giggle fit. "You're strange Rin-chan... But you're way too sweet to me." Her face changed to an adoring smile. Rin's excitement couldn't hold, and she took her girlfriend's hand, pulling her outside. "Wha! R-Rin-chan!"

"Let's go Kayo-chin! Rin has a super fun day planned!" Rin gave her a big grin, causing Hanayo to grin back nervously, her own excitement building up.

Their first outing of the day, a quiet walk to shop for idol merch. Hanayo was looking around with pure euphoria, Rin was mostly watching with a smile. Listening to Hanayo rant happily about certain rare merchandise or how much she loved any idol group she found merch of. Hearing her voice speed up and get higher in pitch filled Rin's heart with joy. They even still found merch of μ's. Nesoberis, pins, posters of their photoshoots, and a bunch more. They looked at each other and quietly agreed to buy a Nesoberi of each other. Although that did make them head back to Hanayo's house to put them in Hanayo's room for safe keeping, before returning to their date. 

While sitting on a bench, with Rin's head on Hanayo's thighs, both girls were quietly relaxing. A loud growl disturbed them both. Rin looked around for any dog that might be angry, before looking up at Hanayo's flustered expression, another growl piercing the silence. Rin looked up with a grin.

"Ah, is Kayo-chin hungry nya?" Rin gave a smug comment, the other girl gently nodding. The tomboy stood up, holding out her hand for Hanayo. "Well then! Rin's feeling a little peckish anyway. Let's get something sweet nya!"

"S-Something sweet?" Hanayo questioned curiously, taking Rin's hand and standing herself up. Rin only answered with a grin, pulling Hanayo along to a familiar building. The pair went inside to a surprisingly busy café, girls in maid outfits walking around serving people with a smile. Hanayo's eyes lit up once more. She adored the gothic Victorian style the maid outfits resembled. The two stood there for a moment, before a young worker greeted them and guided them to a spare table once there was one. The two were ushered to sit down, before the girl noticed a wave from a co-worker and walked over. Rin and Hanayo paid this not much mind, maybe something came up? They waited once more, the pair smiling at the other, until they were called.

"Hanayo-chan! Rin-chan! Hello!" A familiar high pitch voice chirped, the pairs gaze now meeting droopy amber eyes, long grey hair and a very happy smile. 

"Hello Kotori-chan!" Rin smiled back at her. Hanayo squeaked. 

"Kotori-chan? I thought you stopped working here last summer." Hanayo questioned her, Kotori only giggling in response.

"Well, I've got nothing better to do. So why not use my status as an ex-Love Live winner and ex-Legendary Maid to help this place again! And to make some money ready for college." That... made a lot of sense to Hanayo. She hummed, before another gasp interrupted them. "Are you two on a date?" This caused them both to fluster and look away nervously. Kotori smirked. "You totally are, aren't you? Cuuuuuute! I know exactly what to get you both! Wait here~!" The maid skipped off to the kitchen, leaving the two blushy lovers to sit in awkward silence, the only noises around them being the hard working maids, the conversations of customers, and the shy and hungry rumbling of Hanayo's stomach.

Kotori soon returned with two trays carefully balanced on her palms, putting them both down in front of the two. "Here you go, you cute lovebirds~! Love heart cupcakes, and a large drink to share with your partner!" She also quietly slipped the cost of the food, luckily affordable. The two looked at the drink with intrigue. The straw was split into two sections, the bending forming a heart shape. 

"...How are we supposed to drink this nya?" Rin asked, but then noticed Kotori had gone away to do more work. Hanayo nervously looked at the drink, gently tapping the table with her fingers. 

"I-I-I think.. we both need to drink through the straws at the same time..." She nervously responded to Rin's question, another blush forming on both of their faces. The cupcakes and drink were basically openly screaming 'these two girls are in love!' It wasn't wrong though. They were. They looked at each other, and slowly put their lips on their ends of the straw, silently and slowly drinking their strawberry drink together, leaving them staring into their eyes. Yellow to grey, grey to yellow. 

The two afterwards decided that cupcakes and a milkshake weren’t filling enough, so they chose to go to the fast food place in which they met Nico for the first time together. Just remembering how she stole Honoka's fries, and got caught trying to take her entire burger made the pair laugh. Rin was happy drinking her cupped soda, while Hanayo was slowly eating a small burger. It was much more casual than what Kotori had given them earlier. Plus here they could actually sit next to each other. Rin put down her cup and cuddled herself up to Hanayo's side, her head resting on her partner's ample chest. It was one of those moments where Hanayo was more focused on eating which overpowered her embarrassment, so she smiled, letting Rin relax.

Rin then took Hanayo to the clothes store to look at outfits that both of them would like to wear. Rin got distracted as she started looking at the swimsuits, which Hanayo noticed, pulling her away with a blush. Rin could only grin sheepishly. After the clothes store, they went to the place Honoka and Hanayo sneaked off to when they were dieting in Autumn. Hanayo was at peace, happily eating her fill of rice, while Rin had herself some ramen. Both were happy in this establishment. Rin looked over at Hanayo with a smile.

"Hey, Kayo-chin. You gotta try this ramen, it's really good nya!" 

"E-Eh? Well..." Hanayo was thinking about this. Cupcakes, strawberry milkshake, a burger, an overfilled bowl of rice... surely she should stop here with the eating so she could have room for her mother's dinner in the evening. She was at a loss, until her stomach made its mind, with a hungry growl. She was surprised. Was this just a day of hunger? "I-I guess I can. Just make it-" Before she could say anything more to Rin, she was gone to get Hanayo a bowl of ramen. She looked at Rin's bowl. That was a lot of ramen... well surely this would mean that she'd be completely fine afterwards. She patiently waited for Rin to return, which didn't take long, putting the bowl in front of Hanayo. 

"Here you go nya!" Rin spoke with a smile, sitting back down to enjoy her own bowl. 

"Thank you Rin-chan." Hanayo responded with a gentle smile, looking down at her bowl and gently trying a bit of the ramen. She squeaked. "Ha, this is really good...!" Her nervous pace picked up, which matched Rin's. Hanayo has become enlightened. Whatever ramen this was, it was the best ramen she's had. With the pair's noodles gone, they were both content. Though, this presented a question to the brunette. Surely something so delicious would have a lot of downsides. She hummed to herself quietly in thought. 

“Rin-chan, what ramen did you get-” She was interrupted by Rin picking up her own bowl and slowly drinking the broth from it. Hanayo squeaked. When Rin finished she put down the bowl and smiled. 

“Tonkotsu nya.” Hanayo looked at her bowl quietly and slightly paled. Tonkotsu… isn’t that quite fatty and unhealthy? She whined slightly, but a wanting gurgle rumbled within her. She didn’t resist, as she lifted up her bowl and slowly drank.

A heavy sigh came from Hanayo. She felt sleepy, warm, and full. With Rin holding her hand, walking back to Hanayo's house, that only made her feel happier and a bit more sleepy. There was silence between them, no words needed to be said. Just two girls in love, holding hands, going home together. Hanayo hadn’t seen Rin this complacent and quiet, it made her smile. She really is maturing. The two made it back inside, a gentle voice greeting them.

"Hanayo, Rin-san, had a good time?" A woman peeked out from the kitchen with a smile on her face. Rin nodded happily, holding onto Hanayo's hand tighter. 

"Mhm! Kayo-chin was super cute today!" Rin yelled out, causing Hanayo to blush and her mother to giggle.

"I see~ I hope you'll stay for dinner and made room for it. It'll be ready in thirty minutes." 

"Mmm..." Hanayo hummed quietly. She feels full, is thirty minutes even enough to make room for dinner? Sleepiness was slowly taking over, and Rin noticed this.

"Kayo-chin, let's have a rest nya. We had a fun-filled day after all!" Rin led Hanayo to her own couch, sitting them both down beside each other. Hanayo gently nodded and leaned back a little, quietly closing her eyes. Rin softly giggled as she looked at her girlfriend. She loved how she looked. Her glasses made her look cuter than she already was to her. Her lips only helped her adore when she smiles. Her soft frame and body made her the perfect girl to hug. Maybe them retiring from μ's was a blessing for Rin. To her, Hanayo was beautiful whether she was thin, pudgy, or if she ever became full chubby. Rin yawned to herself a bit. Even she needed a bit of a rest. She laid back, resting her head on Hanayo's lap and closing her eyes. She could hear a gentle ambience from the kitchen. but closer to her was some soft light gurgles, coming from Hanayo's full tummy, which was poking out a tiny bit from when they started this date. This ambience was relaxing to Rin, only helping her wind down, and actually fall into a power nap herself.

A light poke gently jostled both girls awake, both opening their eyes to an adoring smile. 

"Dinner's ready you two." Miss Koizumi spoke quietly, before walking to the dining room with a hum. Both Rin and Hanayo gently sat up, stretched, and sighed. The power nap helped both of them greatly, with Hanayo smiling at Rin. 

"You're spoiling me, you know that...?" Hanayo lightly teased, Rin giggling gently and sitting closer to Hanayo.

"I wouldn't be a good girlfriend if I didn't~." Rin grinned happily. They both sat there, looking at each other. Their hearts were thumping in sync, as both gently leaned forward and had a very short moment of their lips meeting. Hanayo pulled away with a blush, and a slightly sly wink.

"If you stay the night Rin-chan... we could.. uhm... kiss more." she stuttered out. Rin let this sink into her mind and smiled happily.

"Sure nya!"

The two sat down with Miss Koizumi and quietly ate with a smile. Rin couldn't help but enjoy her cooking. She always loved staying around when she was younger to eat food made this good, even if it was more than she was always used to. Hanayo though, was powering through the best she could. She ate a lot on that date with Rin, and that nap didn't really help as much as she was hoping, yet her love for food was mostly in charge. Neither were aware that Hanayo was pushing her own capacity to finish this lovely meal. Rin finished rather quickly and smiled.

"As good as always Koizumi-san!" Rin stretched with a grin. The mother giggled lightly.

"N-Nonsense. It's just my normal cooking..." She couldn't help but smile. Rin was a sweet girl, the perfect partner for her daughter. "Anyway, what did you do on your date?"

Rin hummed to herself. "Well, we bought plushies of each other from the idol shop, we went to the maid cafe... then the fast food block, then it was ramen and rice... we did want to go to the park but it was getting late. Oh, we also checked for clothes but, we'll leave that for another time." Miss Koizumi nodded.

"Well, sounds like you had fun! And ate a lot..." she hummed a bit, looking at her daughter with some thought and gentle eyes. Is Rin even aware? Her thoughts were stopped by Hanayo finishing her food and heavily sighing. 

"Thanks for the food mother... it was very nice." Hanayo quietly spoke, with a slight groan. Rin took note and furrowed her brow. 

"Kayo-chin, are you okay?" Rin asked with worry. Hanayo nodded with a sheepish laugh.

"Y-Yeah, just... full..." Hanayo sighed again, slowly standing up from her chair. Rin doing the same. "Rin, let's head to my room..." Rin squeaked, and nodded. Right, she chose to stay over for the night to do some more kissing. She quietly followed Hanayo upstairs and into her room, Hanayo gently sitting down onto her bed with a soft whine and Rin closing the door behind them.

"I... definitely ate too much today..." The brunette mumbled to herself, leaning back slightly with a sigh. Rin looked at her partner's abdomen, noticing a full looking tummy slightly against the fabric of Hanayo's summer dress, which was earlier completely hidden by the light and loose attire. She quietly sat down beside Hanayo and hummed to herself in thought. The ginger put her head close to Hanayo's stomach, causing the other girl to squeak in surprise.

"R-Rin-chan!? W-What are you-" She was quietened by a shush from Rin, who was quietly listening. Those soft and gentle gurgles from before her nap, it sounded loud and a bit angry. She gently hummed as an idea was hatching in her mind. Rin sat up, her caring side kicking in.

"Kayo-chin, raise your dress over your tummy." Hanayo's face turned a shade of pink.

"E-Eh!?"

"Rin wants to help."

Hanayo quietly sat there, before nervously complying, raising the front of her summer dress up, and over her stomach.

"L-Like this?" Hanayo shyly asked, Rin nodding to affirm her question. Rin sat closer to Hanayo as one of her hands slowly found a spot on Hanayo's slightly round belly. Hanayo's face was turning scarlet, especially once Rin gently glided her hand around the surface. "R-Rin-chan.. w-what are you..." She nervously whispered, Rin's confident and serious look wasn't helping the brimming flustered feeling in her heart. Rin then switched to two hands, which rested around her pudgy sides, using her thumbs to lightly sink into the bloated stomach, gliding her thumbs in a circular motion. This garnered a few hiccups and her stomach gurgled at this touching, yet... she was feeling less discomfort and more... relaxed. Rin was rubbing her belly, which was making her embarrassed. She was touching her belly fat, and yet, it was helping? She knows that it helps comfort a mother during pregnancy but... she didn't know it worked for a belly ache too. This was news to her. A gentle hum escaped Hanayo as the pressure and pain was fading, Rin's confident and serious look changing into a happy one. 

"Kayo-chin's tummy is really nice to touch nya..." Rin whispered to her. A gentle blush was on both of their faces. Through her flustering, Hanayo smiled a tiny bit.

"Thank you... This is... helping a lot actually..." She whispered back. The pair sat like this for a while, the hiccuping Hanayo letting Rin tend to her soft tummy, the only sound other than Hanayo's hiccups being the fading grumbling of her angry stomach. With a long moment of silence, Rin leaned forward, and planted a kiss on her girlfriend's belly. Hanayo squeaked loudly, her face turning pink again.

"R-Rin..." Hanayo quietly stuttered, watching Rin plant more kisses around her lower torso. This only helped Hanayo get into her mind, Rin loves her, no matter how she looks.

Night time fell, and the two were in bed, looking at each other with tired smiles. This would be the first time in years that they shared a bed. Hanayo pet Rin on the head, eliciting a happy purr from her. 

"Thanks for today, and everything Rin-chan... I had a lot of fun."

"Don't sweat it Kayo-chin. Rin loved today too. But Rin loves Kayo-chin way more than a silly old outing can show."

The couple quietly giggled at the cheesiness of that sentence. They shuffled closer together, the two staring into each other's eyes. 

"...Kiss me..." Hanayo whispered gently, and Rin gently smiled. 

"Rin will kiss you as much as Kayo-chin wants..." 

One response was all it took before they put their lips together, throwing away all shyness, letting their love for each other show through actions.

Eyes slowly opened to a bright light entering the room through the curtains. Hanayo blinked away the blurriness as much as she could. She felt warm, and something was gripping onto her waist rather tight. She looked down quietly to see ginger hair. She couldn't see Rin's face, as it was buried into her soft bosom. What would fluster her to the ends of the Earth, made her smile. She gently tapped Rin's shoulder.

"Wakey wakey, Rin-chan...~" Hanayo gently whispered. Rin took a while to wake up, but when she did, she looked up at her girlfriend smiling down at her.

"Ah.. sorry Kayo-chin...~ Your boobs are just very comfy nya...~" Hanayo could only giggle at such an aloof response. She took a gentle sip of some water, and handed Rin the glass, who happily shared it with her. Why care for indirect kisses when they kissed many times before they fell asleep?

"Did you want to get rid of the dry taste in our mouths so you could give Rin a morning-" She was stopped by Hanayo pressing against her into a rather passionate kiss, a similar kiss they shared many times, one which required the wiping of lips and chins afterwards. Such a confident action from Hanayo this early in the morning, flustered Rin. Hanayo pulled away with her own blush and a giggle.

"Whoops, sorry...~ I couldn't resist, I just love you so much Rin-chan...~"

Rin laid there, letting her mind catch up, before she pulled Hanayo on top of her, getting a squeak from her girlfriend. 

"R-Rin-chan... A-Aren't I a bit too heavy for..." She was shushed by Rin.

"It's early morning so... we have a lot of time for ourselves." Rin teased lightly, now it was Hanayo's turn to fluster.

"I-I guess so... I... wouldn't mind this..." Hanayo nervously responded, with a tiny, sly smile. She wouldn't be opposed to taking the next step with Rin. In her mind, they're ready, and Rin deserved such a treat.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's been a while huh?  
> Sorry for not writing much these past many months but, covid and life situations which still haven't cleared up killed my writing drive, but I actually regained it, hopefully it stays.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked this RinPana! I know I loved writing it.


End file.
